I Will Protect You, Little Brother!
by Iefe06
Summary: Ketika Yao mendengar berita yang mengejutkan dari Jepang, dia langsung bertindak tegas sebagai seorang kakak, yaitu melindungi sang adik. (One-shot! / Bad Summary / China and Japan / Cover own to Artist)


**I Will Protect You, Little Brother!**

 **Disclaimber : Axis Powers : Hetalia own to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, slightly-history, no yaoi or shounen-ai and many warnings.**

 **Genre : Family, Angst, and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary : Ketika Yao mendengar berita yang mengejutkan dari Jepang, dia langsung bertindak tegas sebagai seorang kakak, yaitu melindungi sang adik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Aku akan menjagamu selalu,**_ **aru** _ **!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-12 Maret 2011 di Cina-_

Suasana pagi hari ini cukup tenang di kediaman seorang pemuda Asia yang sedang menikmati teh hijaunya dan dia memandangi ke depannya yang tidak ada siapa-siapa, yang dia lihat hanya lah angin yang berdesir melewatinya.

"... Andai saja, Kiku ada di sini, _aru_..."

Pemuda itu- Yao- dia selalu berharap hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Kiku itu dekat seperti dahulu. Di mana, dia mengajarkan semuanya dari hal yang kecil sampai hal yang besar.

Tetapi itu hanya masa lalu yang sudah berlalu.

Tidak akan terulang kembali.

Yao pun menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menghirup teh hijaunya dengan tenang sampai ada seseorang yang menekan bel kediamannya dengan tidak tenang. Entah mengapa, suara bel itu langsung membuat dirinya tidak tenang.

Dengan jengkel, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu kediamannya dengan malas dan ketika pintu di buka, "Ada apa, _aru_?" tanya Yao kepada orang yang menekan belnya dengan tidak tenang itu.

Oh, orang itu sepertinya dari tempat kerjanya.

"Tuan Wang, ada berita buruk yang saya dapat dari negeri sebelah!" jawab orang itu dengan nada panik.

"Apa?"

"A, Anda bisa menyalakan televisi?"

Yao langsung menyerngit dahinya dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, _aru_?"

"Tolong, cepat menyalakan televisi dan cari berita, karena saya ingin Anda tahu sendiri."

Akhirnya, Yao pun menuruti orang itu dengan menyalakan televisinya yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang dan mencari _channel_ yang menampilkan berita pada saat itu.

Kedua matanya langsung terbelak.

Berita itu menampilkan Jepang yang sedang dilanda gempa bumi dengan skala 9.0 dan banyak sekali, orang yang keluar dari gedung mau pun rumah dengan rasa panik luar biasa. Dia juga melihat gelombang air yang besar atau lebih tepatnya, tsunami menerjang kota.

Yao tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Kiku sekarang.

Orang itu menghampiri Yao dengan perlahan dan memanggilnya dengan hati-hati, "Tuan Wang...?"

"Apa boss sudah mengetahui berita ini?"

"Sepertinya sudah dan saya ke sini juga ingin menyampaikan bahwa Anda dipanggil oleh pak presiden."

"Aku akan ke sana sekitar 15 menit lagi, _aru_."

"Ba, baik, Tuan Wang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor boss Yao, "Boss, kita harus mengirim tim penyelamat ke Jepang! Pasti sekarang, _Nihon_ sedang kesusahan atau terluka parah, _aru_!" seru Yao dengan kesal sampai terlihat urat-urat di kepalanya muncul.

"Aku tidak bisa, Tiongkok. Kau lupa kalau hubungan kita dalam kondisi hubungan tegang sejak Perang Dunia ke-2?"

"Aku tidak peduli, _aru_! Gimana pun dia sedang butuh bantuan, _aru_!"

Helaan nafas berat pun keluar dari Boss Yao yang langsung memijit pelipisnya yang sudah pusing dan Yao masih menunggu jawaban dari boss-nya tersebut, "Aku akan memikirkannya sampai besok dan sekarang, kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini."

Anggukkan kepala pasrah yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yao dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan lesu.

Tak lama kemudian...

" _Kringg! Kringg!_ "

Dengan malas, Yao langsung mengambil ponsel saku-nya dari saku celana panjangnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, "Oh, America..." lalu mengangkatnya dengan malas, " _Wei, aru!_ "

"China! Hahahaha! Kau masih sempatnya menyapaku dengan sapaan Mandarinmu!"

"America, itu sudah suatu kebiasaan di negeriku..."

Hening sesaat.

Alfred pun berdeham di seberang sana, "Jadi, kau sudah dengar berita dari Japan..?" Yao menghela nafas dan menjawabnya dengan lesu, "Sudah, aku benar-benar shock ketika mengetahuinya, _aru_..."

Mendengarnya, Alfred hanya terdiam dan bertanya lagi kepada Yao, "Apa kau sudah bilang ke boss-mu untuk mengirimkan tim penyelamat atau obat-obatan?"

Yao hanya menggangukkan kepalanya, walaupun Alfred tidak melihatnya, "Sudah, tetapi dia masih pikir-pikir apa akan diterjunkan tim penyelamat untuk _Nihon_ atau tidak, _aru_."

"Oh, be- Aduh! China, aku harus balik bekerja sebelum boss-ku da- Ah, tidak! Aku harus tutup telepon dulu! Aduh, sakit, boss!" lalu telepon pun tertutup dan terdengar bunyi yang ngilu menurut Yao dengan panjang.

Dia terdiam sebentar dan berjalan di lorong-lorong itu sampai dia baru teringat sesuatu. Dia langsung memandangi ponsel saku-nya dan berkata dalam hati, _Apa aku harus meneleponnya? Sepertinya, harus._

Dia terdiam sebentar dan entah mengapa, dia harus meminta bantuan 'orang itu' demi Kiku. Demi mantan adiknya- ralat- adiknya.

Lalu dia menekan keyboard pada ponsel saku itu dengan cepat dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, " _Wei, aru!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-14 Maret 2011, Jepang-_

Tim penyelamat atau evakuasi dari Tiongkok pun turun tangan, termasuk Yao yang juga ikut turun tangan untuk melihat keadaan sang adik dan warganya.

Pandangan pertamanya ketika melihat kota Jepang yang terkena musibah tsunami dan gempa bumi. Benar-benar di luar dugannya dan lebih parah dari perkiraannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan luka-luka yang diterima oleh Kiku pasti akan lebih parah.

Ah, dia juga baru teringat kalau ia bertemu dengan Kiku. Dia belum ditemukan. Kata boss-nya kepada Yao waktu itu.

"Yao, jangan melamun saja. Kita harus mencari Kiku."

Yao pun langsung menoleh ke seorang pria _British_ yang saat itu ikut membantu pencarian dalam tim evakuasi. Dia juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Yao, yaitu mencari Kiku yang hilang.

"Ah, iya, Eng- maksudku, Arthur... Ayo, kita mencarinya, _aru_..."

Mereka berdua mencari-cari korban yang belum ditemukan di runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan yang roboh. Pikirannya sekarang adalah menemukan adiknya yang sekarang sedang menahan rasa sakit di runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan sampai dia mendengar suara familiar.

"To... Tolong... Tolong..."

Yao langsung menoleh ke salah satu runtuhan gedung yang cukup banyak dan dia mendengar suara itu lagi, "Arthur! Di situ, ada orang yang terjepit, _aru_!" teriak Yao kepada pria yang bernama Arthur itu.

"Di mana, Yao?!" tanya Arthur kepada Yao.

"Di situ, aruu!" Yao menunjuk ke sebuah runtuhan bangunan yang cukup banyak.

"Semuanya, angkat runtuhan ini dengan cepat! Di sini, ada orang yang meminta tolong!" perintah Arthur kepada semua anggota tim evakuasi.

Semua anggota tim evakuasi pun langsung sigap mengangkat runtuhan-runtuhan itu, termasuk Yao dan Arthur sampai ada sebuah teriakkan dari sebuah suara cempreng yang sedang berjalan kepadanya, "Arthurr! Yaoo! Mari kubantuu!"

"Alfred! Cepat bantu kami! Katanya, kau _superhero_!" celetuk Arthur yang sedang menahan runtuhan bangunan itu.

"Ahahaha! Itu pasti, Iggy!"

Yao yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun mengangkat satu per satu runtuhan bangunan dengan bantuan anggota tim evakuasi lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga melihat sosok pria Asia yang teringkuk lemas dan badannya penuh luka yang paling kecil sampai paling parah, dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Kikuu!" seru Yao dengan refleks.

"Kiku, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Arthur dengan khawatir.

"Kiku! Mari _HERO_ bantu kau!" seru Alfred kepada Kiku.

Kiku pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat ketiga orang yang merupakan kakak dan teman-temannya itu, lalu dia berusaha bangun dengan bantuan beberapa anggota tim evakuasi, "Chi-"

" _Aiyah_! Jangan panggil aku dengan 'panggilan' itu, _aru_! Aku sekarang sedang menjadi kakakmu!"

Kiku yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sebentar dan tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar dari kedua matanya dengan begitu saja. Dia merasa bersalah dengan masa lalu-nya dan orang yang sudah dia perlakukan buruk masih saja baik kepadanya.

Orang itu atau kakaknya di masa lalu menyelamatkan dirinya. Sebagai seorang adik.

Dia benar-benar merasa berdosa sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yao langsung mengusap rambut Kiku yang kotor dengan debu-debu, tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, "Ya sudah lah, Kiku... Ayo, kita ke pos evakuasi agar kau dirawat lukanya oleh para tim medis!" seru Yao sambil membantu Kiku berjalan.

Arthur dan Alfred yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas bisa melihat Yao dan Kiku bisa akrab seperti itu.

Jujur saja, mereka memiliki hubungan yang bagaikan magnet yang berlawanan dan ketika mereka melihat magnet yang berlawanan itu menjadi magnet yang bersatu, itu suatu hal yang keajaiban yang jarang terjadi.

Arthur pun menghela nafas melihat Yao yang senang sekali bisa akrab dengan Kiku, "Aku jadi ikut bahagia melihatnya..."

"Aku juga, Iggy..."

"Jangan panggil dengan panggilan itu atau kuhajar kau, _git_!"

Alfred hanya tertawa keras mendengarnya sampai beberapa anggota evakuasi bingung apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

Sedangkan untuk Yao dan Kiku, " _Ne_ , Chi-"

" _Aiyah_ , sudah kubilang! Panggil aku dengan panggilan kakak di bahasamu, _aru_! Itu lebih baik, _aru_!" potong Yao dengan cepat dan sedikit kesal dengan tingkah formal sang adik yang tidak pernah hilang dari dulu.

" _Sumimasen, onii-san._ "

Yao langsung tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "Aku akan menjagamu selalu, _aru_! Kau memang adikku paling hebat, _aru_!" seru Yao yang langsung memeluk Kiku dengan gemas dan Kiku hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sang kakak yang tidak pernah hilang dari dulu.

Tetapi seenggaknya, dia sudah lama tidak dipeluk seperti ini oleh kakak tercinta.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, maaf, aru! Aku baru ingat kau terluka!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _nii-san_... Pelukkanmu tidak membuat lukaku semakin parah, kok..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka langsung tertawa pelan tanpa sebab dan mereka sendiri juga bingung mengapa bisa tertawa seperti itu.

Yang penting adalah Yao harus menjaga adiknya dari apa pun. Kiku juga harus membalas budi atas kebaikkan sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ah, author paling suka family relationship seperti ini, karena ada manis-manisnya gitu /plak.**

 **Jujur saja, aku teringat dengan bencana tsunami di Jepang pas tahun 2011 (waktu itu, aku masih bocah tidak tahu apa-apa) dan ketika aku ingat kembali, aku berniat untuk membuat fic-nya, lalu aku teringat dengan hubungan dua negara ini (baca : China dan Japan). Dengan tekad, aku mencari berita apa yang dilakukan China waktu Japan terkena musibah (sebelum bimbel di sekolah) dan hasilnya, dia membantu Japan dalam mencari korban-korban gempa bumi.**

 **Aku juga sangat senang, karena berkat itu, hubungan Japan dan China tidak terlalu tegang gimana gitu XD.**

 **Fanfic ini pun jadi dalam sehari, karena author mengerjakannya dengan senang hati XD.**

 **Sepertinya itu saja dan maaf banyak ngoceh, semoga kalian menyukai fic ini.**

 **Kata penutup...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review?**


End file.
